Mistletoe
by SavingViolets
Summary: Victoire Weasley is stuck  under the mistletoe. Teddy is the prime candidate to free her. Pretty fluffy. Teddy/Victoire


Mistletoe

Teddy Lupin's little hand reached out and sneaked one piece of fudge from the plate on the coffee table. He popped it in his mouth and swallowed just as the doorbell rang. A four-month-pregnant Ginny ran to answer it. Ginny came back with Uncle Percy, Aunt Aubrey, and their twin daughters, Molly and Lucy.

Teddy greeted them happily, but his stomach sank a little. He had been hoping for Uncle Bill and his family. Molly and Lucy were nice, but they were raised by Uncle Percy, and therefore had a strict abide to the rules. He smiled at the girls and then retreated back to his place on the sofa.

Harry came in just then, struggling into a sweater he had been given that morning as a Christmas present. He spotted Teddy sitting alone on the couch and sat down next to his godson.

"What's up, Ted?" he asked. "You usually love the Weasley Family Christmas Party. Or his it boring since it's being held at your own house this year?"

Teddy smiled. "No. I just don't have anyone to play with."

"What about Molly and Lucy?"

"They're too strict. They won't break the rules," the six-year-old explained as though it were obvious. "I want to play with _her_."

"I see," Harry said. "Well, she'll be here soon. Give it a minute." Harry pointed his wand at the fire place, and a fire instantly sprang up. "Maybe they're Flooing here." Teddy nodded. "I hope she gets here soon." The doorbell sounded again from the front hall.

"Hey, maybe that's them!" Harry said brightly. "C'mon."

Teddy got up and followed his godfather out of the room. As it turned out, it was Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur, followed by Uncle Charlie.

Teddy was again slightly disappointed, but he dutifully hugged and 'Merry Christmas'-ed all three of them. Grandma and Grandpa moved into the next room to see Uncle Percy, but Uncle Charlie stayed.

"Hey, Ted, how's it going?" Charlie asked.

"Good. I just wish everyone else would hurry up and get here. Don't you, Uncle Charlie?" Teddy said politely.

Charlie nodded and said, " I do. And yet again, why do you call me Uncle Charlie? I'm not really you're uncle, Teddy."

"I know. But I call everyone 'Uncle' and 'Aunt.' It just feels right." Teddy explained.

"I see," Charlie said. "Well, I have to go say hello to my brother, but I hope people come quickly. Merry Christmas, Ted."

"You too, _Charlie_." Charlie smiled and moved into the sitting room with everyone else, carefully avoiding the mistletoe Ginny had just placed above the doorway.

"Come on, Teddy, let's go join the party. Everyone else will get here when they get here," Harry said. They both cautiously edged their way around the mistletoe and made it safely into the parlor.

Teddy mingled a bit, but soon grew bored with the grown-ups and Uncle Percy's children. He politely ended his conversation with Grandpa Arthur about helicopters and sneaked another piece of fudge.

Teddy welcomed the sight of Uncle George arriving, with Aunt Angelina, Fred, and Roxanne. All Fred could do as a one-year-old was gurgle and blow spit bubbles, but he was still more entertaining than the twins. Teddy and two-year-old Roxanne spent the next hour tickling each other and blowing spit bubbles back at Fred.

Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione came in a few minutes after George. They stopped to say hello and Merry Christmas to Teddy and Roxanne, but then struck up a quick conversation with Charlie about a Norwegian Ridgeback named Norberta, one of the dragons Charlie took care of in Romania.

Eventually Aunt Luna appeared with her husband, Rolf. Teddy pouted; now everyone was here except Victoire. Luna wasn't really a Weasley, but she was a close friend of Harry's and Ginny's. She made a quick round with the adults, and then she came to sit with Teddy and Roxanne. They all said hello briefly and then got right to talking.

Teddy saw she had two newborn baby boys with her before he was wrapped up in her story of the Snorkack expedition in Sweden. Luna and Rolf had gone on a week-long trip to Sweden, right after the babies were born, to hunt for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. When her story was over, she leaned back on the sofa and closed her eyes.

"It was a wonderful trip," she concluded. "But how were your Christmases?" she asked.

"Bowing," said Roxanne. "Awwl that happened was Fwed knocked ovah the Cwistmas tree and bwoke a vase." Luna chuckled.

"What about you, Teddy?" she asked.

"Absolutely nothing," Teddy said. Then his gaze fell on the babies in Luna's arms. "Who are they, though?" he asked interestedly. Roxanne wandered off to her mother, bored with where the conversation was going.

Luna smiled. "These are my sons. Lysander is in the green, right here" – she nudged the infant in her left arm – "and the other one is Lorcan, in blue." She nodded to the baby on her right. "They're identical twins." She looked very proud of her new sons.

"They're so cute," Teddy said. He smiled at them. Lorcan stared at him with his silvery blue eyes that looked just like Luna's; Lysander yawned.

"Do you want to hold him?" Luna offered, holding out Lorcan. Teddy's eyes grew wide.

"Yes, please," he said shyly. He carefully took the newborn from Luna and positioned him on his lap.

"Careful, he's only a few weeks old," Luna warned. Teddy nodded. Of course, Luna didn't really think Teddy could hurt Lorcan, but she felt the need to say it.

"I saw the mistletoe," Luna started conversationally. Teddy smiled: He knew where she was going with this.

"Don't worry, I removed all the nargles myself," Teddy assured her. "They went to live in the neighbors' mistletoe." Luna nodded her approval. Teddy always believed what she said about nargles and Wrackspurts and Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. He could also see them, a fact he was very proud of.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang again. Teddy heard the sound of voices in the front hallway, one of them distinctly French. Victoire. Her mother was French. That must mean she was here.

Teddy carefully gave Lorcan back to Luna and got up from the sofa. Uncle Bill, Aunt Fleur appeared at the doorway with Victoire's younger siblings, Louis and Dominique. For a scary, fleeting moment, Teddy though Victoire hadn't come, but then he spotted her behind her mother.

"Watch out!" Ron yelled right before Fleur stepped under the mistletoe. She looked up and shuddered, before taking Louis and Dom and toeing her way around the perimeter of the kissing plant. Bill followed cautiously behind her, but Victoire had gone back to hang her coat by the front door, and therefore didn't hear Uncle Ron's warning. Teddy went to stand next to Harry and Ginny just as Victoire came back. She took a step into the room and couldn't move another inch.

Victoire was stuck under the mistletoe.

Everyone in the room looked up when Victoire let out a frustrated cry. It went temporarily silent. Then Ron said, "So who wants to kiss her?" No one moved.

Teddy felt a sharp, poke on his back. Then another. And another. Looking behind him, he saw Harry's pointed finger drop back down to his side. Teddy turned back around. Poke. This was getting kind of annoying. Poke.

Finally, Teddy whirled around and said, "_Why_ are you poking me, Harry?" Uncles Ron and George started chuckling; Harry put his head in his hand. "Well?"

"Nothing," Harry said, lifting his head again and giving a tight smile. Next to him, Ginny sighed.

She knelt down until she was level with the confused six-year-old. "What Harry wants is for you to go kiss Victoire, so she can get out from under the mistletoe," Ginny explained patiently.

Teddy was shocked. _Kiss_ her? Kiss a _girl_? _Ew_. His confused expression was replaced by a look of horror. Ginny chuckled at the look on his face,

"Please?" she begged. "For me?" Teddy shook his head. Ginny tried again. "Y'know, if you don't kiss Victoire, she'll be stuck under there all night and you won't get to play with her at all," she said.

Teddy mulled this over in his brain. On the one hand, he really wanted to play with Victoire, but he did _not _want to kiss her. His desire to visit with her won. "All right," he agreed reluctantly. "I'll kiss her." After all, what's _one _kiss, he told himself. Besides, everyone knew he was only doing it to help out.

Ginny beamed. "Thank you, Teddy bear!" she squealed, hugging him. She then released him and pushed him toward the irritated four-year-old stuck under the mistletoe. Ginny's eyes were shining with excitement. What did she think was going to happen? That he would turn into a frog, or something?

Teddy dragged himself forward until he was standing next to Victoire under the mistletoe. He looked at her nervously and she glared back. He sent her an apologetic smile, then bent down.

Their lips met for one brief second before they both jumped back. Victoire was relieved be free of the mistletoe and she went to stand next to her father.

Both children played disgusted for the grown-ups, even though, secretly, they rather enjoyed it. They both went back to the party, causing mischief and eating fudge. But before everyone left, no one saw Victoire and Teddy sneak one more kiss.

_**Author's note: Hey. This is my first FanFic, so go easy on me. I just thought it would be a cute OneShot. Please review and tell me what you think.**_


End file.
